wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Sarah Finnegan
St. Louis, Missouri, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2010-2013 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = GAGE |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Al Fong & Armine Barutyan Fong |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = Twitter |Row 7 info = @sfinnegan37 |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = LSU Tigers}}Sarah Finnegan (born November 14, 1996) is an American artistic gymnast from St. Louis, Missouri. She began gymnastics in 1999 at Great American Gymnastics Express with Al and Armine Fong. She was known for her high difficulty on balance beam (6.9 start value). She has a younger sister, Aleah, who is a junior elite gymnast. She attended LSU and competed for their gymnastics team. Junior Career 2010 Finnegan competed at the 2010 Visa Junior National Championships, where she won gold on floor exercise, placed fourth on balance beam, and sixth in the all-around. Finnegan competed at the Pan American Championships in Guadalajara, Mexico. She won a gold medal with the team and a bronze on balance beam. 2011 Finnegan competed at the CoverGirl Classic, where she won gold on floor exercise, tied for bronze on uneven bars, placed fourth in the junior all-around, and seventh on balance beam. Finnegan competed at the 2011 Visa Junior National Championships. She won a bronze in the all-around and on balance beam, and placed fifth on uneven bars. Senior Career 2012 Finnegan was named to the American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy. She won a gold medal with the team and a bronze medal in the senior all-around and on floor exercise. She also placed fourth on balance beam, sixth on vault, and tied for seventh on uneven bars. Finnegan competed at the Secret US Classic in May. She placed second on floor exercise and tied for third on balance beam with Nastia Liukin. Finnegan competed at the Visa Championships in June. She had the highest score on balance beam of day one, 15.350. She continued to perform well on day two and finished sixth in the all-around, qualifying for the Olympic trials. She also placed sixteenth on uneven bars, second on balance beam, and fourth on floor exercise. At the Olympic Trials, she placed sixth in the all-around again and performed well enough to be named an alternate to the Olympic team. Finnegan participated in a few stops at the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions from September 8 to November 18. 2014 Finnegan missed the whole of the 2013 season owing to severe knee injury. In January 2014, she and her club teammates, including Brenna Dowell, travelled to Aiea, Hawaii for the Gymnastics in Paradise Invitational. This meet was the first meet of the season and Finnegan has intentions to make it back to the elite rankings at the Secret U.S Classic and National Championships. Also in January, a video surfaced on YouTube of Finnegan training a new and unusual uneven bars transition from the high bar to the low bar: a stoop through with flight backwards to handstand. Her priorities changed over the year and she committed to LSU.LSU Medal Count Floor Music 2010-2012 - "España Cañí" References